


The way you keep the world at bay

by madalaena



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madalaena/pseuds/madalaena
Summary: Freddie hushes him, kissing his temple. Mitch hates being empty. He hates feeling lonely. Freddie knows how lonely he feels right now, even with his naked body against Freddie’s naked body, and Freddie’s warm come pushed inside. There’s not much Freddie can do besides be there.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	The way you keep the world at bay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short ficlet that's been lazing around my docs for a while that I decided to clean up after the Leafs loss and that brutal gif of Mitch collapsing against Freddie for a snuggle afterwards.
> 
> Title from Easy Silence by the Dixie Chicks.

Mitch rides Freddie on the plush couch in his living room once they get moved back into their own places. It's late and it’s just the two of them and Mitch is unhurried as he rocks on Freddie’s lap, Freddie’s dick snug and wet inside him. His breath is warm on Freddie's neck. Every time he hitches his hips just right he lets out a soft little whine in Freddie’s ear. 

"Fred," he gasps, looking between them. He holds his leaking dick against his belly, rounded and soft from how he's hunched over, and lets the sticky head catch on his smooth skin. Freddie's stomach flips. "I'm getting close."

"Okay," Freddie says, smoothing his sweaty hair back from his forehead. "You okay if I keep going after?" 

Mitch nods. "Yeah," he breathes. "Please."

"Okay," Freddie says again, and wraps an arm around Mitch's waist, steadying him as he drives down on his cock. Mitch whines, hair flopping in his face again. His cheeks are flushed and the tender skin beneath his eyes is puffy. He’s cried a lot the past twenty-four hours, from sex and from real life. Freddie leans forward to press a kiss to one side. "C'mon, baby. You're good. Let me see you come." 

"Fuck, Freddie," Mitch whimpers, and comes, spilling over their bellies. He goes tight around Freddie's dick, but his body is limp in Freddie's hold. 

"You feel so good," Freddie murmurs, gathering Mitch in his arms so he'll stay upright. He kisses the curve of Mitch's throat with a soft, open mouth and Mitch shivers against the scratch of his beard. His thighs are quivering. 

"Freddie," he whines. Freddie looks between them, at Mitch’s soft cock smearing sticky come on Freddie’s stomach and the way his soft little belly caves in and out with each exhale. Mitch’s hole clings to Freddie’s wet, bare cock with each thrust, like he wants him to stay inside. 

Freddie can feel sparks of pleasure zing up his spine. “Reach back and spread your cheeks a little for me,” he tells Mitch. His orgasm is right on the brink. He just wants to sink deep into Mitch’s body and come. Mitch does, collapsing forward onto Freddie’s chest. “Good boy,” Freddie says. “That’s it.”

The sound Mitch makes is close to a sob. His face is damp with tears and spit and snot against Freddie’s bare skin. Freddie tightens his hold on Mitch’s waist and cups the back of his head with one big palm. 

“You want it in you, Mitchy?” Freddie asks. Mitch mumbles something incomprehensible and nods, and Freddie's breath whooshes out. His next few thrusts are deep, and it only takes a minute before he’s spilling inside Mitch with a groan. "That's good, baby," Freddie murmurs, cupping Mitch's jaw and tilting his head back far enough to catch his mouth in a soft kiss. 

They kiss for a few minutes, lazy without the urgency of coming. Freddie eventually softens and starts to slip out of Mitch, who whines when he feels it. 

Freddie presses his fingers to Mitch's wet, empty hole. He can feel his own come leaking out. He pushes two fingers inside and they go easily, slipping through his slick come and Mitch's loose hole. Mitch stops kissing him, head lolling to the side as Freddie feels inside him. 

"Fred," he grunts when Freddie curls his fingers. Freddie brushes wet kisses down his jawline, rubbing Mitch's back as he touches him inside where it's too much. Come leaks out of Mitch's soft cock where it rests on his thigh and puddles on his milky white skin. Freddie stares as filmy iridescent streams flow down his leg and catch in the fine blond hairs. 

"Let me get you a plug, Mitchy," Freddie murmurs when his wrist starts to get tired. "Let me get you cleaned up." 

"Wait," Mitch says, crying a little when Freddie pulls his fingers out. 

Freddie hushes him, kissing his temple. Mitch hates being empty. He hates feeling lonely. Freddie knows how lonely he feels right now, even with his naked body against Freddie’s naked body, and Freddie’s warm come pushed inside. There’s not much Freddie can do besides be there. 

Freddie grabs the plug he left resting on the couch beside them and presses it to Mitch’s hole. "Good boy,” he says when Mitch opens up for it. “There’s my good boy. How does that feel?” 

Mitch groans. “Good,” he slurs. “Will you fuck me again later?” 

“Yes,” Freddie says, and holds him against his chest. “Of course.”

It’s quiet for a moment. Freddie kisses the top of Mitch’s head, and pretends he doesn’t feel the shudder wrack his thin body. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ runphoebe1


End file.
